Fire Will Raise to Stop the storm
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: "Nettle shall wilt at sunset's claws. Fire will raise to stop the storm." On hitas due to disintrest.
1. Proluge

Prologue

Pebbleheart approached the Moonstone cautiously. Mousetail had said if he went to sleep by it, he would become the leader of Thunderclan. He also said to not tell anyone what had happened. Pebbleheart took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After awhile, he saw nothing. He was beginning to think it was a mistake when he decided to open his eyes.

Cats descended all around him. He knew quite a few of them well in life. He spotted his mate, Ambereye, who had died giving birth to his kits. Pebbleheart felt his spirits lift.

" Welcome, Pebbleheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Starclan asked him.

He nodded, to awed to speak. Eight cats came out of the ranks of Starclan and gave him eight lives. The final cat was Ambereye.

" Ambereye!" yelled Pebbleheart. "It's really you!"

"Pebbleheart," said Ambereye. " With this live I give you judgment. Use it to do what you know is right."

After Ambereye gave her mate his ninth life, the cats of Starclan began to chant. "Pebblestar! Pebblestar! Pebble..."

All of the sudden, the chanting stopped.

Ambereye looked her mate in the eye. " Danger is coming!" she announced. "Nettles shall wilt at sunset's claws. Fire will raise to stop the storm." Everyone stared at Ambereye in shock. What could she have meant?

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Pebblestar: Gray tom with black spots.

Deputy: Hawkblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Mousetail: Gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Threshpaw

Warriors:  
Lightstorm: Golden tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Mottlepaw

Fuzzyfoot: Brown tabby she-cat with an unusual amount of fur around the bottom of her feet.

Deepfrost: Gray tom with blue eyes.

Slipperyfoot: Dusky gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Softpaw

Squirrelfang: Brown tabby she-cat.

Badgerstripe: Golden tom with black stripes.

Gorgetail: Brown tabby tom.

Queens:

Waterfall: Small dusky gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Hazelkit and Stormkit.( Mate:Lightstorm )

Shadyfern: Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Nightkit. Foster mother to Sootkit and Maplekit. (Mate:Deepfrost )

Apprentices:

Threshpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Mottlepaw: Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Softpaw: Gray she-cat with fuzzy ears.

Kits

Smokekit: Gray tom with green eyes.

Maplekit: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightkit: Black tom with green eyes.

Hazelkit: Golden she-cat with greenish- bluish eyes.

Stormkit: Gray tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Bluewing: Bluish- greyish she-cat.

Shadowclan

Leader: Snakestar: black tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Scarface: gray tom with a battle-scarred face.

Apprentice: Stripepaw

Medicine cat: Flowerpetal: White tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Owlfllight: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Rainsplash: small gray she-cat.

Toadeyes: Black tom with large green eyes.

Hareclaw: White tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Rosefur: Ginger she-cat.

Apprentice: Otterpaw

Firefur: Bright ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Talonpaw

Heatherfoot: Brown tabby she-cat.

Queens:

Cloverfoot: White tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Coalkit, Featherkit, and Petalkit.(Mate: Scarface)

Apprentices:

Stripepaw: Gray tom with black stripes.

Tigerpaw: Bright ginger tom.

Otterpaw: Brown tabby tom.

Talonpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Kits:

Coalkit:gray tom with blue eyes.

Featherkit: Albino she-cat.

Petalkit : White tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Applekit: Golden she-cat who is deaf. Doesn't understand anything that happens, and will sometimes lash out violently.

Windclan

Leader: Nettlestar: Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Dapplewing: White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Duststorm: Gray tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Fawntail: brown tabby she-cat with a white tiped tail.

Aprentice:Weaslpaw

Grasswhisker: White she-cat with green spots.

Petalfur: White she-cat

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Goldenlight: golden she-cat

Thinwhisker:gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Bluenose: bluish-gray tom.

Spiderwhisker: dark black tom.

Apprentice:Rabbitpaw

Beetleleg: black tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Dawnbreath: Dark ginger she- cat. Mother to Redkit and Lionkit.( Mate: Dead)

Willowfur: Brown tabby she-cat. Mother to Ashkit.( Mate:Duststorm, unknown to rest of clan.)

Apprentices:

Weaselpaw: brown tabby tom

Adderpaw: dark black tom

Poppypaw: Tortoishell she-cat

Rabbitpaw: white tom with blue eyes.

Kits

Redkit: dark ginger tom with green eyes

Lionkit: dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Ashkit: dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders: None

Riverclan

Leader: Mintstar: Gray she-cat

Deputy: Duskfall: Black tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Russetleaf: Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Swallowclaw: Brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Darkwater: gray she-cat with black stripes.

Graywhisker: gray tom with dark whiskers.

Thornheart: Brown tabby tom

Apprentice:Grovepaw

Doveheart: pure white she-cat

Reedfeather: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Froglegs: Black tom with green eyes

Berrystorm: brown tabby with white stripes

Feathernose: light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Troutpaw

Volewhisker: chocolate brown tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Cinderfern: Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Sootkit and Rushkit.

Apprentices:

Fishpaw: silver tom with light black stripes.

Grovepaw: dusky gray she- cat.

Gingerpaw: bright ginger she-cat.

Troutpaw: silver tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Burrfoot: gray tom


	2. Smokekit's idea

Chapter 1: Smokekit's idea

" Hey, Smokekit! I'm bored!" said Stormkit.

" Me to!" said Maplekit.

" Me three!" said Hazelkit.

" I have an idea!" said Smokekit. " Let's explore the forest by ourselves!"

" Uh, Smokekit?" said Nightkit. " That's against the rules, isn't it?"

" So what?" said Smokekit. " It'll still be fun!"

" Smokekit, they didn't make rules because they stop cats from having fun. There is a real reason for every rule ever made," said Nightkit.

" Fine, stay behind if you want," said Smokekit.

" No, I'll come with," said Nightkit.

The five kittens left for there adventure, making sure nobody saw them leave. " Where do you think we should go first, guys?" asked Smokekit.

" Riverclan!" said Maplekit. " Maybe they're planning an attack to steal the sunning rocks back!"

" Yeah!" said Smokekit. " That's a good plan!"

So, the five went to sunning rocks. " There's a river here," said Stormkit. " We should be careful not to fall in."

The five kittens jumped the river. " Oh no! I think I smell Riverclan!" said Nightkit. " We're in troble now!"

" Hide!" said Smokekit.

A dark brown tom with blue eyes appeared. Behind him were two kittens. One had blue eyes and black spots. The other was a brown tabby with white stripes.

" This is Thunderclan's boarder. Remember to never cross it, ever!" said the tom.

" Wow!" Said the white striped tom. " Thanks for showing us Riverclan territory, Volewhisker!"

" No problem, Rushkit," said Volewhisker. "Now let's get you back home before Cinderfern starts to worry."

The gray tom sniffed the air. " Hey, is there a Thunderclan cat on our territory?"

" Sootkit, Rushkit, behind me!" said Volewhisker, smelling the five kits as well.

" Don't hurt us!" said Nightkit.

" We taste terrible!" said Maplekit.

" Eat you? Don't be ridiculous!" said Volewhisker. " I wouldn't eat another cat. That's cannibalism!"

" Canni – what?" asked Stormkit.

" Never mind," said Volewhisker. " It's too dangerous for you to cross the river on your own. What to do, what to do..."

" Volewhisker, are those Thunderclan kits?" asked a voice.

" Yes, Mintstar, they are," said Volewhisker. " I still have to take Sootkit and Rushkit back to Cinderfern, so can you take these five back to Thunderclan?"

Mintstar laughed. " Kits," she said. " They are so mischievous. Of course I'll take them back."

" Thanks," said Volewhisker. "If you need help, I could ask the hunting patrol on the way back. I don't think these five know how to swim."

" Thanks, but the boarder patrol is coming up right behind me. I could ask four of them."

"Okay," said Volewhisker. " See you back at camp, then."

" Bye, Thunderclan cats!" said Rushkit.

Sootkit rolled his eyes. " They're our enemies, not our friends!" he told Rushkit.

" I know that!" Rushkit snapped back.

The boarder patrol approached Mintstar. " Thunderclan kits, ay?" said a pure white she-cat. " Wanted to explore the forest before they became apprentices, right?"

"Yes Doveheart," said Mintstar.

"I'll help bring them back!" said Doveheart.

" Thanks, Doveheart," said Mintstar. " Reedfeather, Gingerpaw, Graywhisker, I want you three to help as well."

Five minutes later, the five kits were in Pebblestar's den. " The behavior of you five was inexcusable !"

he bellowed. " Your apprenticeships shall all be delayed by one moon."

" Aww..." said all five kits.

" You knew it was wrong, so I think I'm being fair. Be grateful it isn't more!" said Pebblestar.

That night, Smokekit felt terrible. It had been his idea to leave camp, and now all of the kits were mad at him. He promised from here on out he would think before breaking a rule. Sure, he wasn't never going to break a rule, but he would only break it if the reason was better than having fun.

**Okay, please review!**


	3. The Fox

Chapter 2: The Fox

"I'm bored!" complained Smokekit to no one in particular. All of the kits in Thunderclan were ignoring him because he was the reason they were in trouble in the first place. This annoyed Smokekit to no end. He hated being ignored.

"Hey, Threshpaw!" said Smokekit, entering the medicine cat den. "Can I help you sort herbs?"

"Of course you can," said Threshpaw.

Long story short, Smokekit was a horrible herb sorter. He mixed up poppy seeds with cobwebs, chervil root with marigold, and accidentally bumped Threshpaw, causing him to spill yarrow leaves everywhere.

"Smokekit," said Threshpaw. "Please leave before I get angry."

Smokekit did as he was told. Being board, he went to the elder's den to see Bluewing.

"Hey, Bluewing," muttered Smokekit.

"I heard about what happened. They shouldn't be shunning you like that," said Bluewing. " And by they I mean your friends."

"Okay..." said Smokekit. Bluewing always made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was the way she knew everything, or the way she seemed to see into your mind. He shivered.

"Smokekit, do you want to hear a story about your mother?" asked Bluewing.

"Yes!" exclaimed Smokekit. "Yes,yes,yes!"

"Ha-ha!" Bluewing laughed. "Okay then."

Smokekit settled down to prepare for the story. "Once upon a time, your mother decided to go hunting. It sounds normal, but it was the very day she fell in love with your father."

"Bluewing!" yelled Smokekit. "I don't want to hear a love story! Love stories are gross!"

Before Bluewing could answer, there was a scream. "NO!"

"What was that?" asked Smokekit. "What was that scream for?"

Bluewing wiggled out of the elder's den faster than a rabbit on the run. Smokekit followed her, wondering what could have happened. He saw a gray tom. The tom was bleeding.

"Mousetail!" yelled Threshpaw.

"What happened?" asked Pebblestar.

Hawkblaze answered, sounding grim. "He was found with the sent of a fox all around him.

"A fox!" exclaimed Bluewing. "That isn't good."

"Thank you for saying so, Bluewing," said Pebblestar. "I think we all know that."

"You're welcome," said Bluewing, beaming.

Pebblestar rolled his eyes, ignoring Bluewing. "Threshpaw, can you do anything for Mousetail?"

Threshpaw looked terrified. "I think so," he said. He went back to the medicine cat den, muttering, "Cobwebs, marigold, what else do I need...?"

Pebblestar leaped up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey come under the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats gathered under the Highrock. Slipperyfoot nervously licked her paw. Deepfrost flexed his claws, like he was ready to kill the fox at a moment's notice. Mottlepaw looked up at his leader, his blue eyes anxiously scanning Pebblestar's eyes. Waterfall drew her two kits closer to her.

"As you all might already know, we have a fox on our territory," announced Pebblestar.

"We should kill it!" yelled Deepfrost. "Teach it not to mess with Thunderclan!"

"Deepfrost, I know that Mousetail was... I mean is your brother," said Pebblestar. "However, I think killing this fox would be too risky."

"What about my kits?" asked Waterfall. "They won't be safe with a fox in the forest!"

"We will, however, chase this fox off of our territory," finished Pebblestar. "Hawkblaze will lead one patrol to track the fox down. I will lead another. Deepfrost, Lightstorm, and Fuzzyfoot will be on Hawkblaze's patrol. Slipperyfoot, Softpaw, and Squirrelfang will be on my patrol."

"Lucky," muttered Mottlepaw. "I envy you, Softpaw."

"Too bad, Mottlepaw! I was chosen, not you!" boasted Softpaw.

Mottlepaw rolled his eyes. "Anyways, good luck finding the fox!"

Smokekit watched as the two patrols left the camp. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Mousetail in the excitement of the fox. He slipped into the medicine cat den to check on him.

"Threshpaw, is he going to be alright?" asked Smokekit.

"Whatever I'm trying just doesn't seem to be working," sighed Threshpaw. "If only I could remember the herb for a fever..."

"Why don't you ask another medicine cat?" asked Smokekit.

"No!" yelled Threshpaw. "Never, never, never will I rely on a cat from another clan!"

"But if you don't figure it out in time, Mousetail might die!" yelled Smokekit. "Can't you swallow your pride for him?"

Threshpaw averted Smokekit's eyes. "I'll remember soon, just give me time," he said.

Smokekit knew by the look on Threshpaw's face that he wasn't sure he would. He left the medicine den. He could go tell another medicine cat himself, but then he would be in trouble for the second time in days. He wasn't sure about what to do. Finally, he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Gorgetail, Badgerstripe, Mottlepaw would one of you two like to go ask a medicine cat what the herb for a fever is?"

"No thank you," said Badgerstripe. "The clan needs us here."

"I'm afraid Badgerstripe is right," said Gorgetail.

"Sorry," said Mottlepaw.

_So much for my idea, _thought Smokekit. There was only one thing to do. He would go to Shadowclan and ask the medicine cat there himself.


End file.
